Camping A Murder Mystery
by Sugarland76
Summary: 19 High school students and their teacher from Portland, Maine go on a class trip where they are picked off one by one, by a killer among them. WARNINGS: Sex, Cursing, and Obviously Death
1. Slash

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles

John Isaac

Xander Lopez

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby

Erin Reihnheart

Aaron Cox

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams

Figg Newton

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 1- _Slash_

Mrs. Bartleby's homeroom (Room 11) was going on a field trip. We were going on a weeklong trip to the middle of nowhere- camping, in the Maine wilderness. And this morning was the day of the trip- I had to wake up at about 7 AM to get to the school and take a bus with the other kids in my homeroom. I was the first there, and the buses had yet to arrive. Then, a red Chevy Malibu pulled up.

"Good morning Mrs. Bartleby", I said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, Miss Mance", she replied eagerly. "You're quite early today!"

"Yes, I am. I guess I didn't know the speed limit was that fast. But, oh well, better early than miss the bus"

"Very true, very true."

It was then that an SUV pulled up and the popular class president, Kaine Sanderson jumped out.

"I'm here! The party can start now", said Kaine, as snobby as she could. I didn't really like Kaine. In fact, I thought she was a bit of a… witch. With a b.

Kaine stepped onto the front sidewalk after she retrieved her four suitcases from the trunk of the car. It was then that a Prius parked on the other side of the lot.

Out stepped best friends and neighbors, Madi Smith and Sharon Daniels. Sharon was a gossip; Madi was a cheerleader. Together, their influence over our sophomore class was unbelievable.

"Hi all!" Sharon said cheerfully as she hauled her bright pink suitcase to the concrete. Her caramel colored skin had a sort of shine in the sunlight.

Madi shook my hand. "Brooklyn, we're going to have a great time!"

"Where's Kara? Doesn't she live close to you two?" I asked confused.

"Kara has a soccer tournament down in Albany. She couldn't make it."

"Oh. That stinks," I said, but inside I was leaping with joy. Kara was annoying as anything.

Next, a bright red sports car pulled up, and stepping out was none other than South Portland High School's very own star: Kristy Dane.

Kristy was a diva; but she had the talent to back it up. She could sing, dance, and act: everything.

"Hello everyone!" Kristy cheered as she carried her red leather suitcase and dropped it on the pavement.

"Hey Kristy!" Said Madi.

Before we had any more time to talk, 3 more cars pulled in almost simultaneously.

Of the first car stepped Aaron Cox and Erin Reihnheart. Erin and Aaron were an item; and they always showed it. In fact, right now they were sharing a navy blue suitcase.

Out of car number two stepped Danny Bates. Danny was an outcast; a nerd. He barely had any friends at SPH, but at least he had school spirit; today he was fashioning a ratty old gray SPH sweatshirt. With him came his popular beautiful sister Diana Bates; currently seeing John Isaac.

Which brings us to car three, which had none other than John Isaac; football captain and king of SPH's sophomore class.

We all greeted the new arrivals. We only had to wait for nine more of our classmates now before we could board the busses and leave.

Then a large black Tahoe pulled up and dropped off the remaining nine kids all at once- and they came from the same neighborhood.

Wes Wells, Marissa Lee and Collen Knight all climbed out of the trunk, towing bags behind them. Wes was on the football team, Marissa was class president, and Collen was kind of a nerd (Danny's only friend) but was hot, so he had tons of girls that were swarming him constantly.

From the backdoors came five more: Xander Lopez, Melissa Stone, Figg Newton, Jake Williams and Paul Charles. Xander was a kid who was mostly invisible to the rest of the school. Melissa was a total band geek, who also liked Viking metal (don't ask what it is), and Figg Newton, is, well, himself. You see, Figg was born over 3 months premature and doctors gave him a 1% chance of surviving. So his parents decided 'Hey! Let's give this kid a crappy name!' And so they named him Figg and he survived, and has been made fun of ever since.

Jake Williams was a bit crazy; in science class, he was the one that always blew things up. Which brings us to Paul. Paul loved to read more than anyone and anything, and if you took his book, he went crazy.

Well, the 19th and final student stepped out of the passenger door: Ian Harmon. Ian wasn't that popular; though once again as in Collen's case, he was popular with the girls.

"Alright students, it seems we are all here! So take your bags and get on the bus!"

The students traveled onto the bus in small clique's; each of which pushed and shoved to get the back seat first.

"Not so fast!" Mrs. Bartleby's voice boomed. "You have assigned seats!"

The students groaned and got off the bus to see the list. I peered over someone shoulder to read it.

Seat 1: Aaron Cox & Erin Reihnheart

Seat 2: Mrs. Bartleby

Seat 3: Sharon Daniels & Madi Smith

Seat 4: Brooklyn Mance & Diana Bates

It was then that I sighed with relief and stopped reading the list. Diana was one of my best friends. We smiled at each other and quickly hopped onto the bus with our bags to beat the crowd.

Soon enough, the bus left the parking lot of the school. I glanced at Diana and said "I am going back to bed."

Sure enough, within a few minutes, half the bus was asleep.

________________________________________________

It was about two hours before the bus horn honked and the students awoke. Mrs. Bartleby stood up.

"Alright, class, we are going to be here, in these deserted woods, for a week. There is no contact with the outside world- there isn't cell phone service. Everyone please get your bags. Once we get to the grounds, I will give you your tent assignments."

The tired students stretched and picked up their bags, unloading the bus. As soon as we got up, our bus driver pulled out and left us alone, in the wilderness. We began walking along what might have been a path 50 years ago, and soon enough we were all stumbling constantly and even more tired than before.

We had been walking for at least an hour before we reached a clearing.

"Alright everyone. This will be your home for the next week. Bathrooms are there, there, there, there and there," Mrs. Bartleby said, while pointing out several trees. "Now, for your tent assignments. There will be no groaning or complaining. After this you must all pitch your own tents with your room mates. The first group to finish gets an extra helping at supper."

Everyone looked around the group nervously awaiting their tent assignment. It was then that Mrs. Bartleby hammered a piece of paper onto a tree. All the students rushed to get a view.

Tent #1- Sharon Daniels, Madi Smith & Erin Reihnheart

Tent #2- Wes Wells, Paul Charles & John Isaac

Tent #3- Xander Lopez, Ian Harmon, Aaron Cox & Danny Bates  
Tent #4- Kaine Sanderson, Kristy Dane & Marissa Lee

Tent #5- Collen Knight, Figg Newton & Jake Williams

Tent #6- Diana Bates, Melissa Stone & Brooklyn Mance

I was relieved, to say the least. Thank GOD I didn't have to share a tent with Kaine. Soon enough, Mrs. Bartleby gave us all the packages to the tents, and we got going.

"Alright, Melissa, pull off this plastic and Brooklyn, untie these twist ties," said Diana demandingly. Diana had always been a natural leader.

I looked over to see that group 4 couldn't even open their package to their tent, but that groups 3 & 5 were far ahead of us. Quickly we started hammering the stakes into the ground, but we were too late.

"DONE!" Shouted all of group 3 simultaneously. We all looked over in envy.

"Congratulations group 3. The extra helping is your's."

By now it was about 6 PM and the sun was beginning to set. Everyone was out and about the campground, doing their thing. Some people were nowhere to be found.

I was sitting by a tree, in shorts and a cami, talking to my new friend and roommate, Melissa.

"So you have a brother named Evan? Me too!" I said excitedly.

"Wow! Well that's ironic. Almost as ironic as Erin and Aaron seeing each other."

I laughed. "Yes, as ironic as that. I think you're in my third block history class?

"Do you have Mr. Douglas?"  
"You are in my class. Weird. And before this trip, we never knew each other existed."

We both laughed, and inside I knew Melissa would be a great friend to have.

John climbed out of his tent. It was about five after 6 PM. Everyone was out and about, in and outside the camp. John had to urinate.

John Isaac walked outside of the campground and kept going. He walked a good five minutes before he came to a secluded place and let loose.

He sighed and smiled, and began to head back to camp before he heard a rustle in the leaves.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked nervously.

He heard the rustling again. "Anyone? Anyone out there?"

A figure swiftly came up from behind John and he screamed as loud as he could, before the figure took his machete and, **slash,** decapitated poor John. The figure headed back to camp as John's headless body crumpled to the ground.

I was talking to Melissa still when we all heard a loud scream come from the woods to the east.

"What the fuck…" said Melissa curiously. We all gathered together in the center of camp.

"I think we should investigate- maybe an animal attacked whoever it was who screamed," said Paul. Most of us nodded in agreement as me, Melissa, Paul, Kaine, Ian and Aaron set off down the path.

We walked for about three minutes before Kaine just dropped her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

I gazed in disbelief. It was the headless corpse of John.

"What… Maybe it was… It was an animal…" Aaron suggested nervously.

"No… There's a machete. There is a murderer among us," I said triumphantly. Inside I was scared as hell.

Ian picked up John's body and we slowly trudged nervously back to camp.

Everyone gasped and Erin screamed.

"John… Oh my god!"

"One of us," I said, "is a killer."


	2. Smash

&

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles

John Isaac ----- DEAD

Xander Lopez

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby

Erin Reihnheart

Aaron Cox

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams

Figg Newton

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 2- Smash

Everyone looked around at each other curiously, as if they were expecting the killer to just come forward.

"You heard Brooklyn; one of us here murdered John, and we are going to do whatever we can to find out who. Stay with your roommates at almost all times. Meeting dismissed," said a very shaken up Kaine.

Everyone nodded and all of us went separate directions. Melissa and I went and sat over by our tent.

"Well, Melissa, it's time to make a suspects list."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well, we can eliminate you and I, and John, because he's dead. Otherwise, everyone else is a suspect."

"That's true, very true."

Then, Mrs. Bartleby stepped into the middle of camp and all eyes were on her.

"Alright, class, even though John is dead, dinner will go on as scheduled. Who would like to help me pitch a fire?"

Several of the guys, Collen, Jake & Figg, volunteered to start it. She nodded and they came up.

"I'm going to go get a nutri-grain bar from my bag… I'm starved," said Kaine in the most dramatic manor possible.

Kaine went into her tent and came out with fruit smeared all over her face. Melissa and I couldn't help laughing.

By now, the fire was huge and we all took a hot dog off the makeshift log bench and found some sharp sticks. I sat between Ian and Melissa.

"These hotdogs are HUGE! They must be on steroids or something! Or maybe viagra," said Ian, to which we all laughed. It almost felt as if one of our classmates wasn't decapitated mere minutes ago.

And then out of nowhere, someone yelled.

"It was Aaron!" Accused Figg.

"No it wasn't! I'm innocent!"

"Yeah right!"

Then fingers were being pointed all around and everyone was accused.

"ORDER!" Screeched Kaine, and it seemed as if time stopped.

Everyone looked around and eventually all eyes landed on none other than Kaine Sanderson herself.

"It makes sense… John was her ex…" said Marissa.

"What! No… Hell no! I didn't kill John," Kaine spat angrily.

"Really? Then prove it," said a vicious Aaron, who was one of John's closest friends.

"Prove that she did it! Right now, the only one that isn't a suspect is John himself! It could be any of us. No evidence is against anyone right now," I said. Kaine stared at me in gratitude, while worked up Sharon, Marissa and Aaron all stared daggers.

"That does it! Class, this has been a long day, and now I think it's time we go to bed," suggested Mrs. Bartleby.

We all nodded in agreement, and headed off to our tents. When I got into my pajama's, I sat down in a circle with Diana and Melissa.

"I'm scared as hell- I don't want to sleep. And I don't think I WILL fall asleep…" Diana declared nervously. She was obviously very shaken up.

I could here the chatter and gossip coming from the adjacent tents- I could clearly hear the scheming Sharon declare I had killed John- and then I heard her tent mate Madi agree!

At this point I was fuming and declared to my tent mates that I was going to sleep. They agreed, and soon enough we were dead out.

________________________________________________

The next morning, we all woke up at about 10 when Mrs. Bartleby shouted. We all headed out into the center of camp.

"Good morning all. Today we have several things to do- we will go on a hike around the forest together doing tree rubbings, and will do another team competition to see who gets tonight's extra helping of beans and chicken."

We all nodded and got geared up for the hike. Mrs. B distributed paper and a pastel to each of us and we lined up in pairs ready to go.

"Alright everyone, remember, never spend more than 5 minutes away from the group. We will be back at camp by about noon."

"This should be interesting," Melissa declared.

All I could do was nod.

________________________________________________

By now we had been out of the camp for about an hour- it was 11. I had a great rubbing in red pastel- Melissa, well, let's just say she wasn't the artsy type.

"I am deep in the woods, tired as hell, getting eaten alive by mosquito's, and there's a killer on the loose- I really don't feel like drawing right now!" exclaimed Melissa. I laughed, but I knew how she was feeling and I felt the same way.

We looked around to see about half of our class- it was then that Diana joined up with us.

"I am having soooo much fun out here! I just love art!"

Melissa and I just looked at Diana and laughed.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Oh, nothing," Melissa and I said simultaneously.

________________________________________________

Sharon walked away from Kaine and the rest of the group- she could see a tree with amazing bark. Sharon was a natural artist.

_This tree is gorgeous, _she thought, as she arrived at the tree. She was invisible to the rest of them- this forest was thick.

Sharon walked up and pressed her paper to the bark of the elm tree- and began to rub with her purple pastel.

"Wow… This is great!" Sharon exclaimed to herself.

Sharon heard a rustling of leaves behind her, but thought nothing of it.

Another rustling sound occurred and Sharon looked around now, growing curious. _Probably nothing, _she thought.

Suddenly, a tree came crashing down and Sharon screamed "Holy shit!"

**Smash,** the tree hits her, and suddenly Sharon is no more.

________________________________________________

"Not again!" Diana screeched. The group ran to the sound of the screams.

"NO! Not Sharon! Why Sharon! Why! NO!" Madi screeches; she is on the surge of a breakdown.

I can't help but stare at the shattered and broken body of Sharon Daniels.

"Try not to panic! No one ever go off alone; you could be the killer's next target. The bus won't be here for 6 days, and until then, we have to survive."

We all looked around at each other, knowing with a sinking feeling that we were in the presence of a killer.


	3. Bang

Chapter 3- Bang

"SHAAAARRONNNN!!!" Screamed Danny, in the fashion of Ozzie.

"Not the time, Danny, too soon," said a depressed Madi, who's eyes were now red and puffy with tears.

"Madi, calm down. At least it wasn't you," said Erin, trying to be comforting.

"Well it should have been me! I shouldn't have let her leave!" Madi snapped back angrily. Erin backed off.

"Madi. Chill. We should all just focus on finding out who the killer is," says Marissa.

"Well, I think it's Brooklyn. Last night Sharon suggested she was the killer and look what happened to her! What other explanation is there?" suggests Kristy.

I shoot back quick and angrily. "I was framed then! Whoever the killer was must have heard Sharon suggest I was the killer. But I am not. I was right here in this group during the murder."

"Well if the people here in the large group are eliminated, that eliminates me, Brooklyn, Melissa, Mrs. B, Madi and Jake," said a desperate Diana, looking for comfort in knowing some people were eliminated as suspects.

"Diana's right. It's time to start keeping track of the suspects," the group nodded, "Wait! I'm not finished. So that eliminates me, Melissa, Diana, Mrs. B, Madi, Jake, Sharon & John. As suspects that leaves…" Kaine finished my sentence for me.

"Me, Wes, Paul, Xander, Ian, Erin, Aaron, Kristy, Danny, Marissa, Figg and Collen." After Kaine spoke, everyone looked around at the suspects. I had a bad feeling about Danny, who hadn't gotten along with either of the two victims that well.

"That's enough! Hopefully the killer won't strike again and we can just figure this out when we get back to Portland. For now, everyone go back to camp for the next team extra helpings competition," demanded Mrs. Bartleby. We all agreed and set off back for our campsite.

While walking back, I mentioned something to Melissa. "Well, I bet Kara Davenport will be happy she didn't come."

"You bet. She's playing soccer while we're running from a psychotic serial killer."

We both laughed.

________________________________________________

Madi walked behind the rest of the group, by at least a few yards, thinking about the death of her best friend. She was crying hard still, the wetness made her blonde hair turn into a coffee colored brown.

It was humid, Madi noticed, and her light brown top stuck to her body.

Madi slipped and fell, and the wetness of the dew soaked her body. She laughed for a minute, then got up and continued walking.

She entered the camp, safe and sound.

________________________________________________

"Alright, everyone, gather around! It's time for today's _Extra helpings _competition!" Boomed Mrs. Bartleby.

We all gathered in the center of the camp. We saw several packages wrapped in brown paper.

"Alright, inside these packages are ingredients for a meal randomly inserted, plus tools to make a fire. Whoever I judge as making the best meal gets to eat everyone else's meal, as well as their own, with their group. Everyone else gets the normal hot dogs & beans. Ready set go."

We all rushed quickly to get the packages. Melissa tore open the package at light speed to find beef, cheese & sour cream. Quickly it was decided that we bake the beef into spheres, and inside that place melted cheese and sour cream.

About an hour later, 5 PM, all of us were finished.

"Alright everyone. Please bring up your dishes."

We brought our dishes to Mrs. Bartleby. In the end, it was tent four that won. I pouted at having to eat more hot dogs.

We all sat around the fire. I sat next to Paul and Kristy, to whom I shared my positions.

"It's got to be Danny. He's the one that has the motive to kill both Sharon and John." Paul nodded in agreement, Kristy in disagreement.

"I swear to god I am almost sure that it's Erin. I just don't know why but she seems damn suspicious if you ask me." Paul and I shared a confused look; why would Erin kill one of her boyfriend's friends? Or a member of her clique?

Kristy was hiding something for sure.

________________________________________________

Once dinner was dismissed, everyone went and hung out with their click as usual, and Erin even went to bed. It had been a long day and she said she wanted her sleep.

Melissa, Diana, Ian and I were all sitting under that same tree as usual.

"Erin seems suspicious," Ian said out of the blue. Melissa and I looked at him confused.

"Why does everyone say it's Erin? I just don't see it," Melissa said.

"Why? Who else said it was Erin?"

"Well at dinner I overheard Marissa, and now you… and yeah, that's it."

"Oh. Okay. Well if it isn't Erin who is it?" Asked Ian. Diana, Melissa and I all looked at each other at the same time.

"Easy," I started.

"Danny," all three of us said at the same time.

________________________________________________

Collen was sitting alone outside the camp. He hadn't heeded the warnings of his classmates- he was the biggest kid there. He'd like to watch the killer try to take him.

So he sat under this tree thinking, who could have killed Sharon and John? As Brooklyn had said before, almost everyone, all of their friends and fellow students, were still currently suspects, including him.

He laughed at the thought of the killer being Kaine. How could she have even REACHED John's neck to chop off his head?

It was then that he heard a rustling in the bushes. Collen tensed and looking around the clearing from the rock he was on. He looked around again one more time.

_Probably nothing, _he thought, but even though he didn't know, it WAS something. Something was watching Collen Knight.

And he was totally clueless.

________________________________________________

"It's getting dark? Anyone have a clue what time it is?" asked Kaine, curiously.

"I know it's before 8, but after 6," I answered, wondering why she needed the time.

"Oh, thanks…" She answered, dazed, as if Kaine Sanderson was in a trance.

"Kaine, come with me," I demanded. I led her into my tent. "What's wrong?"

"Just… Shaken up a bit. Scared. I'm too young to die, Brooklyn. It's not my time."

I gave her a sympathetic look and a small hug. She backed away rudely.

"Why did you hug me? No one touches without my permission."

I scowled and both of us stomped out of the tent, appalled at each other.

Little did we know that in this week, we would need each other more than ever before.

________________________________________________

Erin Reihnheart lay in bed, sound asleep. She was dreaming about her boyfriend Aaron for the third time this week.

She was quite miserable- and she had the right to be. One of her friends, and another acquaintance, had been murdered in the past two days.

And now, she was going to get a good night's sleep. She had to keep her senses sharp to avoid being the murderers next victim.

But to that there was no luck.

A figure climbed into the tent, with a gun in hand. He took a pillow, and placed it on top of Erin's head. This would be quick.

So with the pillow used as a silencer, the figure placed the gun to the pillow, and pulled the trigger.

**Bang. **A shot went through Erin's head, and she died instantly.

________________________________________________

"Well, I am going to head off to bed, I'm beat," proclaimed an obviously grief-stricken Madi.

"Good night Madi," I said warmly. She nodded and ducked inside the tent. That's when we heard her scream.

"ERIN! No! Not Erin too!" Madi yelled through uncontrollable sobs. She had lost both her room mates in one day.

We rushed into Madi's tent to find Erin with a bullet in her head. She had died instantly.

"NO! Not my Erin! I am going to kick the crap out of this killer when I see who it is!" Yelled a fired up Aaron, after the death of his girlfriend.

I just looked down at her body as silent tears strode down my cheeks. Erin was a friend- now I was going to do whatever I could in my power to catch this murderer.


	4. Burn

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels ---- DEAD

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles

John Isaac ---- DEAD

Xander Lopez

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby

Erin Reihnheart ---- DEAD

Aaron Cox

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams

Figg Newton

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 4- Burn

Erin's death had shaken us more than any of the other one's before. I mean, she had died, almost right in front of our eyes, inside camp, whereas John and Sharon had been on their own. This just proved even more so that we couldn't trust anyone- not even our best friend.

The suspects list was scaled down once again. Of course, now Erin was eliminated. And, at the time of Erin's murder, Ian was with me and Melissa and Diana, so he was eliminated as well.

Suspects were: Kaine, Wes, Paul, Xander, Aaron, Kristy, Danny, Marissa, Figg, Collen. This left more than half of the surviving students as suspects.

"Well, I think I need to go to bed," said a seemingly exhausted Wes, "It's just been a long day."

We all nodded, and headed to our tents. I needed to talk theory with Melissa. As soon as we got into the tent, I got changed and sat on my sleeping bag.

"It has to be Danny. It just has to be. I don't see anyone else doing it."

"I really agree Brooklyn; I mean, no one else has motive like he does."

"Or maybe that's what the real killer wants us to think…" blurted out Diana.

"Whoa. I guess I never thought of that…" a distraught Melissa says.

"That's true Diana, I really never thought of that theory. Good job."

"I think that Paul would be smart enough to do that," Diana continued.

"Well, Paul is really smart…" Melissa added.

We all screamed when Xander burst into the tent.

"Got you!" He said.

"That wasn't funny Xander. Not funny at all. We thought you might be the killer or something!"

"Leave, Xander, please," I begged.

Xander frowned and left the tent.

"Well that scared the shit out of me!" said Melissa.

"You and me both," finished Diana.

________________________________________________

Aaron sat outside of his tent, crying for the first time since his dad died when he was nine. Now he was 17 and his girlfriend had just been murdered by a ruthless serial killer that could be any one of his friends.

Tears streamed down his face and made a pool of mud between his feet. He was depressed, and at the same time angry. Aaron vowed to catch whoever killed his girlfriend.

________________________________________________

Wes Wells sits outside of camp, under the tree Melissa, Brooklyn & co. were sitting under just a few hours before him. He had a bottle of tequila by his side- he had sneaked it from his parents fridge before he had packed.

While sipping tequila, Wes noticed a rumbling sound in the woods behind him, but was too drunk to think anything of it. He would have a heck of a hangover tomorrow.

________________________________________________

Madi sits in her tent, feeling lonely for the first time since her mother left. She was in deep depression- both of her room mates had died that day.

Madi is reading when she hears something behind her tent…

"Who's there!" she yells. Madi hears the noise again and leaves her tent with a baseball bat to investigate.

"Is anyone out there?" the noises stop. _I must be paranoid or something, _she thinks.

Then something grabs her shoulder and she screams.

"Relax, Madi, it's me," says Jake.

"Oh. Sorry." Madi says while practically in tears of fright.

"It's okay… I was just seeing what you were out here for?"

"I thought I heard something by my tent… I guess I'm just paranoid… Thanks. Good night."

"Good night."

Madi goes back to her tent and drifts into a deep sleep.

________________________________________________

"Well, I think it's time we go to bed; we need our sleep to stay safe for tomorrow," I suggest.

"No. I think we should take turns keeping watch," Diana suggests.

"I agree. I'll take the first shift," Melissa offers.

"Okay, wake me up in 2 hours," I say.

Melissa nods and Diana and I are quick to drift into a deep coma-like sleep, after a long day.

________________________________________________

Wes is still out drinking tequila outside the camp. It's pitch dark; and he's drunk as all hell.

He hears the rustling of leaves. "Hello? Anyone there?" Wes asks, slurring his words, revealing that he's totally drunk.

Figg comes out to find him with tequila.

"Hey! And you didn't invite me to come and have some with you?

They both laugh, and soon enough, Figg and Wes are taking turns at drinking Wes's tequila.

________________________________________________

"Brooklyn… Brooklyn, wake up!" Diana says, while shaking me awake.

"What? Oh, it's my turn to keep watch, isn't it?"

"Yes moron. Here, take the flashlight."

"Ugh. Thanks."

I take the flashlight and sit down in the tent, still really, really tired and scared.

There's a rustling noise outside.

"Hello…" No answer.

The noise stops, so I pull out my book and I start to read.

________________________________________________

Mrs. Bartleby is sitting outside on a log, keeping the fire under control.

The better part of the night has gone by, and she's afraid of the killer getting her.

She hears the leaves rustling behind her.

"Hello…"

The noise continues, and Mrs. B starts to lose it, having a panic attack. By now, she's crying a little bit.

"Anyone? Anyone there?"

A masked figure comes from behind while she's not looking, and pushes her into the fire.

"Ah!" she screams, but it's too late.

The fire goes **burn, **and Mrs. Bartleby is no longer living.

________________________________________________

"SHIT! Diana, Melissa! UP! I heard a scream!"

I leave the tent to see the remains of Mrs. Bartleby in the fire pit, and we all scream as the kids gather around.

"Everyone… Mrs. Bartleby is dead. That's the fourth victim. Now… it's everyone for themselves."


	5. Choke

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels ---- DEAD

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles

John Isaac ---- DEAD

Xander Lopez

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby ---- DEAD

Erin Reihnheart ---- DEAD

Aaron Cox

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams

Figg Newton

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 5- Choke

"Why Mrs. B? She was so nice? Who would want to kill her?" Asked a confused Marissa.

"I don't know. But it was one of us. One of the friends you see around you," Kaine says, and soon enough, we're all looking around suspiciously at each other.

"This is just too much! I can't take this!" an angry, confused Marissa shouts.

"For now, everyone go back to their tents, Madi, come into our tent," I say.

And so we all go into the tents, with Madi following Melissa, Diana and I.

"It's time to narrow down the suspects again. We can eliminate Collen now, I heard him talking to Jake at the time of the murder, and Jake's already eliminated," says Melissa, using logic.

"That's true, which leaves us with 9 more suspects, and countless more victims," Madi says pessimistically.

"Yeah, Madi's right. We don't know how many more times this murderer will strike, but I have a feeling he won't stop until he's killed- or the rest of us all are."

________________________________________________

The next morning, around 11, all of us were finally up and we went out into the middle of the clearing.

"Alright, as you all know, a fourth victim was claimed last night. Mrs. Bartleby was pushed into the fire. Now we have to up security by posting three people to guard at all times. Never leave camp alone. Ever," says Kaine, and all we can do is nod.

Then, out of nowhere, Kaine pulls out a nail filer and sits down on a lawn chair, and starts doing her nails.

"Well," I start, "who wants to be first watch?"

Several people raise their hands. "How about… Aaron, Madi and Wes? Thanks guys. Just come sit out here by the trees and make sure you know who comes in, and who goes out."

There was much nervous chatter going on at this point, and much of it was about could these guards be trusted.

And truth is, none of us could trust any of them at the moment.

________________________________________________

Diana walked out of camp. She had to go to the bathroom- bad. She couldn't hold it any longer. As Diana was walking, she remembered she hadn't told anyone that she was going.

_Oh well, _Diana thought, _like anything's really going to happen._

But she was wrong.

Diana heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello? Anyone?" No answer. And the noise continued. "Answer me damn it!"

Diana barely had time to scream when a mask figure came up behind her and stabbed her in the shoulder.

She screamed. "HELP!! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" The figure panicked and fled from the scene.

And soon enough Brooklyn and Melissa arrived.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No… But I know it was a guy."

"That helps."

Melissa wrapped soft leaves and cobwebs from various places around Diana's stab wound.

"Am I going to die…?"

"I won't let you."

________________________________________________

I looked at Diana's wound, covered in nature's bandages. It wasn't too serious- the attacker hadn't managed to get the knife in far enough to make it serious.

"You're really lucky Diana. I think he must have aimed for the neck and missed; and when you panicked, he fled," Melissa theorized.

Diana nodded. She was obviously very shaken up- her white blouse had blots of brownish red all over it, and her jeans had a big spot covering half the left leg.

"We need to get you back to camp," I began, "Paul, come here," Paul came, "carry Diana back to camp."

"No problem," he replied, which was true considering Paul was almost 180 lbs, while Diana was 105- MAYBE.

When Diana had gotten back to camp, we set her down on a sleeping bag to rest, and soon enough Diana was asleep.

This let Melissa and I have time to theorize.

"Well, Diana said her attacker was male, so now we're down to six suspects: Aaron, Wes, Figg, Paul, Xander & Danny," Melissa said.

"Yeah. So that means we need to keep an eye on these six."

________________________________________________

Aaron and Madi had just gotten off of guarding- and they were tired. It had been a tough few days for the two. They had bonded over the last few hours over grief. And now they were bonding- with little clothing, in Madi's tent.

Aaron and Madi were making out on Erin's death bed; Aaron had said because Erin had died, Madi was just his bounce-back girl. She didn't care; she had wanted to make out with him since she had known what making out was.

So there they were, Madi and Aaron, one of the most unlikely couples ever.

And they were having the time of their young lives.

________________________________________________

"I still think it's Danny," I confessed to Melissa, inside our tent.

"Well I think it could be Paul! As Diana pointed out before- he does have the brains and brawn to commit the killings."

"That's really true. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Paul either."

________________________________________________

Aaron lay in bed asleep with Madi; although it was only mid-day, they were practically in a coma. Let's just say they had a lot of fun between the sheets.

Madi lay with her head on his chest, warm and snug, sound asleep, not a worry in the world.

But for the third time this week, something was about to be taken from Madi. And this wouldn't go over well.

The masked figure pulled open the tent and grabbed a pillow, intent on using it as his murder weapon.

The figure took the pillow, and held it onto the face of Aaron, until he **choked, **and his pulse was about gone.

And then he held it over him for a few more seconds, and Aaron Andrew Cox was no longer alive.


	6. Mmm

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels ---- DEAD

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles

John Isaac ---- DEAD

Xander Lopez

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby ---- DEAD

Erin Reihnheart ---- DEAD

Aaron Cox ---- DEAD

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams

Figg Newton

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 6-Mmmm

We all were out by the campfire when we heard it. The scream.

It was Madi. We all rushed into her tent to find a half naked Madi (hmmm) hunched over the limp and cold body of… Aaron.

That's when it occurred to Kaine that good gossip was occurring then and there.

"Madi… you… You and Aaron?!" Said Kaine, shocked.

"Kaine, not the time," said an annoyed Kristy. Everyone was shocked at the death of Aaron- especially considering that he was sleeping right next to someone.  
Without thinking, I suddenly burst into tears. This was just too much for me. Then Kaine looked at me and said four words that stung. "Brooklyn… What the hell?"

Melissa preceded to slap Kaine right across the face, and left a big glowing red mark to prove it.

"What was that for!"

"This is already stressful enough! You still don't need to go around tormenting people Kaine."

And with that, Kaine got up and went to her tent.

"Ladies and gentleman…" began Melissa, "Kaine Sanderson has left the building."

_______________________________________

Kaine walked into her tent and sat down, feeling very lonely, scared and depressed. She knew now that all her class hated her; and it wasn't as if she could reverse that.

Ian Harmon came walking in, only about 30 seconds behind her.

"Kaine, I think what you did out there was really insensitive. You should apologize to Brooklyn."

"No… Ugh… I don't know… I don't know anything… God, I've gotten to the point where there is no one to trust."

Ian stared sympathetically, and Kaine knew that Ian was in the palm of her hand.

________________________________________________

Jake sat outside by the fire this night, clearly shaken by the death of his good friend Aaron. He was drinking; now that Mrs. Bartleby wasn't here (and, well, alive), he could drink as much as he wanted and no one would care, because all these kids are drinking to.

So he popped the cork off the bottle of vodka and chugged. It was good for you to drink in a time of great stress, he thought.

Jake heard the rustling in the bushes that had ended a few lives before his.

"Hello…" he said, in druken stupor.

"Is anyone out there?" When Jake got no answer he turned around and shrugged, and threw his empty bottle behind him.

Swiftly, quietly, the killer picked up the bottle and came up behind Jake. **Mmmm, **he said, sipping a new bottle.

The killer took the bottle and smashed it on Jake's head, killing him.

________________________________________________

"Did you hear something," I asked Melissa nervously. I thought I had heard a crack.

"No… Why?"

"I thought I heard a cracking noise or-" I didn't have time to finish when a gut-wrenching scream rang out across the early evening.

We ran out to the campfire to see Jake slumped over in a chair sitting by the campfire. Glass was embedded in his scalp, and blood was gushing out of his head.

I looked over to see a hysterical Kristy; she was obviously the one who screamed. She was leaning on Marissa's shoulder, practically spitting out tears.

There was nothing more we could do; the killer claimed victim 6.

________________________________________________

Melissa was lying on Collen Knight's sleeping bag, waiting for him to come back from doing his business. It was then that he walked in, and leaned over and kissed her.

"Let's do this," growled Collen.

Melissa nodded and pulled off her shirt.

________________________________________________

I pulled back on my shirt and jeans once Collen and I were done. He was the one. Totally.

"Melissa?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you come to my tent tonight?"

"Sure," I smiled. Although my friend Brooklyn was crushing on Collen, I didn't care.

Our love was a poisoned apple…

The forbidden fruit.

________________________________________________

It wasn't long after Jake had died (maybe an hour or so) that I saw Melissa coming out of Tent #5 with a goofy look on her face. Hmmm…

I decided to pull her into the tent and interrogate.

"Melissa… What happened? Why do you look so… High?" She giggled.

"Me… and a guy… we," Melissa made a hand motion. I knew what she meant.

"Oh my god!! Which guy?"

"Don't get mad."

"How could I?"

"It's… Collen. I'm so sorry." My heart felt like it had dropped from my chest into my stomach. How could she do this to me? A single tear fell down my face as I stomped from the tent.

"Brooklyn! Wait!"  
But the only sound I could hear was my anger.

________________________________________________

It was about dusk, and so Figg Newton decided he would hit the hay early- he needed the sleep. So he pulled on boxers and a t-shirt, and quickly fell asleep.

Soon enough, the masked figure came in as expected. This time he came armed with another unlikely weapon- a fig Newton wrapper.

He carefully wrinkled the wrapper just so it would fit down his victim's throat.

Meanwhile, Figg Newton was dreaming of fig newton's, his favorite food. He made an **mmmm **sound, as he swore he could taste it.

Turns out that was just the killer shoving the weapon down his throat, and after a few coughs, Figg Newton was gone from the world.

________________________________________________

"Oh my god!" was one of the first phrases I heard after I had stomped out from my tent. It was the voice of Collen.

I opened the tent flap. "What now. Oh my god! FIGG!"

Figg Newton lay motionless under the covers, with a fig newton jutting out from his throat.

"Figg! No not Figg!" said Diana in disbelief. Figg was a friend of hers. Everyone was a friend of hers, actually.

I saw a genuine tear slither down the face of a wrecked Paul. I wrapped my arms around him for comfort.

"There's only thirteen of us left. There is nothing more we can do- but try to survive."


	7. Shriek

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels ---- DEAD

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles

John Isaac ---- DEAD

Xander Lopez

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby ---- DEAD

Erin Reihnheart ---- DEAD

Aaron Cox ---- DEAD

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams ---- DEAD

Figg Newton ---- DEAD

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 7- Shriek

And the thirteen of us solemnly suspiciously looked at each other, with great nervousness and caution. At almost the same time, we all took a great step back and continued to look at each other, with fear and panic stricken into the souls of all of us after the claiming of Figg's life.

It was too much for Xander. "That's it. I'm going back to my tent. I can't take this suspense anymore," he stated, and with that, Xander made a run for his tent, and ducked in.

Melissa was next. She did nothing but get up and walk to her tent.

We all left gradually, and it started to sprinkle rain. How depressing.

________________________________________________

Wes stood in the middle of camp, in the rain, for a long while. It was a depressing statistic; almost half of his classmates had been brutally murdered in bizarre and twisted ways.

So he just stood there, staring at the ground with a frown on his face. The rain soaked through his sweatshirt, and the cold of the fresh rain pierced through his drenched sweatshirt. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be leaving this campground without being in a body bag.

________________________________________________

I sat on Collen's sleeping bag, with nothing but a bra and pajama shorts. He was just wearing jeans.

"Melissa… I think that it's almost certain that we're going to die, so why don't we have some strong vodka and wicked sex before we get executed."

I gasped. Then I smiled. "Alright… Some logic you have there… But drinking first," I suggested with a wicked grin.

Collen pulled some strong vodka out of his bag and popped the cork. We took turns chugging. It was strong, almost repulsive, yet at the same time, sweet and good tasting.

I don't know how many bottles of that crap we went through, but we were totally wasted, and having the time of our lives.

________________________________________________

I lay in pajamas inside my sleeping bag, listening to the sounds of the rain hitting the tent. Trying to survive while a mass murderer on the loose was just a bit stressful.

"Kaine," Marissa began, "are you awake?"  
"Yes, Marissa, I'm awake. Just stressed and tired…"

She nodded in agreement. "I just hope I'm not next… I don't want to go through pain when I die… I want to live, Kaine."

I sensed fear in Marissa's voice. That just made me fear death that much more. But I knew it was coming for me.  
I don't know how long it was until I looked up, but when I finally had the strength and willpower to, Marissa was practically in a coma.

She must have been stressed out. A lot. I knew what she was going through.

________________________________________________

Danny sat quietly inside his tent, dressed in drenched sweats. He wasn't afraid: Danny was fearless.

Then all of a sudden he was afraid. You see, Danny heard the noise. The rustling noise that had preceded many deaths before.

Nervousness succumbed Danny, and he was quite uncomfortably numb. He couldn't move. He was tense. He was a prime target- he was alone.

Danny knew the killer would have time to get away and his murder would be piled in with the rest- it was doubtful that he would even get his name mentioned in the news paper once this masacere was uncovered by the police or FBI.

Then his mind wandered farther: who would be mentioned by name? Kaine and Sharon were guarantees: Kaine was a prodigy and Sharon was daughter of a senator.

He suddenly shot back to present just in time to see something- someone- open the flap of his tent.

________________________________________________

"Melissa… Wake up," said Collen. I woke up to his arms around me, and thinking I had just woken up from a horrible nightmare, I kissed him on the cheek. Than, I REALLY woke up when we heard a powerful scream.

"What the…" Collen said, as he pulled on a plain t shirt, and went from the tent.

I pulled on a brown tee, and my jeans, and followed him out to find the rest of the people out in camp.

Who was missing… I scanned the crown hysterically.

What? Not possible. Everyone was there. What the…

________________________________________________

"Who the hell screamed," I said, plain and strong.

"Brooklyn, it was me. I was alone, and Madi walked into my tent all unannounced, so I just screamed, just in case," said an obviously shaken Danny.

"Oh. Well in that case, lets uh go back to our tents and rest," I suggested.

So under my command, we rested.

________________________________________________

Madi stared at the ceiling of the tent, tears strolling merrily down her red cheeks. Next to her, she had a half empty bottle of some sort of strawberry flavored wine. It was bitter- but she didn't care one bit.

Sipping wine and staring at the sky was Madi's special way of dealing with her grief over this situation- she knew she shouldn't really be alone either, that wasn't safe. "I don't fucking care," she had said to Brooklyn, "what do I have to lose anymore…" And to that Brooklyn had sadly nodded in agreement.

Because that factoid was unfortunately true.

________________________________________________

Marissa was lying down in an empty tent- whoever the inhabitants were (she wasn't sure), weren't present at the moment.

She had no reason to get up or move, or make a sound. Well, then she had to pee. So Marissa got up and left the tent, and walked into the woods.

She was awfully afraid- and then she heard the rustling leaves from behind her. Marissa walked faster, but it was no use. The figure jumped out from behind, and jammed a dagger into Marissa's gut, and she started spitting out blood. She let out a loud **shriek **and the killer kept on stabbing until Marissa collapsed to the ground, with 18 stabs in her torso, dead.

________________________________________________

"Brooklyn, did you hear that?" Diana asked me, and I nodded. By now, Xander and Ian were out at camp too.

"Lets go investigate," Ian suggested. We nodded viciously and trecked out through the damp forest.

It wasn't long before we spotted a trail of blood. "This can't be good…" Xander said, and I had a sickening pain in my stomach.

A few more paces and we were standing over the dead body of Marissa, slumped over, stabbed to death.


	8. Thump

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels ---- DEAD

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles

John Isaac ---- DEAD

Xander Lopez

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby ---- DEAD

Erin Reihnheart ---- DEAD

Aaron Cox ---- DEAD

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee ---- DEAD

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams ---- DEAD

Figg Newton ---- DEAD

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 8- Thump

"Oh my GOD!" Screamed a terrified Diana, on the sight of Marissa's corpse.

"Not Marissa too!" Xander exclaimed.

"I think we should take her back and put the corpse with the other bodies," a distraught Paul suggested. We nodded and picked up Marissa's corpse.

We got to the spot of the body pile and threw hers in between Figg and Sharon. R. I. P. Marissa.

Kristy was the first to lose it. "MARISSA! No! Why'd they take Marissa! Oh god. Please no!"

Kristy was in total denial and there wasn't much more we could do.

________________________________________________

When Marissa's corpse was dropped with the rest, I couldn't help but lose it. Another friend, victim 8, was dead. And Marissa may have been the most brutally murdered of them all.

"Kaine, I can't believe they killed Marissa… And so harshly, too," a terrified Diana said to me.

"I know… It's really freaky," I admitted to her. She nodded and went to talk to Kristy.

Camp was beginning to feel really empty with only 12 people here… Well at least it wasn't empty. Yet.

________________________________________________

I glared around at these familiar faces; it was hard to believe that one of them had done all this to hurt us so much.

"Ian?" I heard Danny call my name.

"Yeah dude? What's up?"

"I think I know who the killer is."

I gasped and raised my eyebrow. "Who…?"

"It has to be Xander; I saw him leave the camp right after Marissa, with something shiny sticking out of his pocket. It had to be the knife that killed Marissa and John. It has to be him."

"Hm. I don't know. We really can't jump to conclusions or just ask him out of nowhere."

"I guess, it would surprise me if it wasn't him though- and it also wouldn't surprise me if Diana was next."

Danny walked away, and I pondered what he had said. Was he the killer, foreshadowing his next victim as Diana? Maybe, but it was too hard to tell.

________________________________________________

Back in Philadelphia, Kara Davenport was enjoying herself much more than she would have been if she had gone on the field trip. In fact, she would have already been dead.

Kara had used any excuse to get out of camping- she was a bench warmer, but she didn't care. It was better than freezing in the Maine wilderness.

________________________________________________

I sat down in my tent; the cold was bitter, and it was dripping a depressing rain outside. I wrapped myself inside a blanket and sat on my sleeping bag. I pulled out my wireless hair straightener- my hair was a mess from the rain.

"Madi… is that you in there?" I heard Melissa say from outside.

"Yes… Straightening… My hair's a mess!" I said back. We both giggled when Melissa came in wearing her cotton pajamas, with her hair up in a neat bun.

"You look great!" I said, telling the truth. Melissa had natural good looks. She had little or no make up on at the moment. She smiled at me.

Melissa's dirty blonde hair had turned a light brown- made darker by the rain. A single strand hung out in front of one eye.

"I am so tired!" I said, and Melissa giggled. I lye my head down on my pillow, hair wet, and took a nap.

________________________________________________

Xander stood alone outside in the cold. In the rain. He was soaked. The rustling. The rustling nearby, in those bushes. He got ready to take defense. It was a rabbit.

From the other side, swift and silent, a killer crept behind Xander. He look around but didn't have time to scream, only to look horrified before the killer **thumped**him on the head and Xander's skull was cracked. He was dead.

________________________________________________

"Did you hear something?" I asked Kristy, suspicious.

"Kaine, don't tell me someone else… Oh god!" said Kristy back, and we burst from the tent wide eyed to find a corpse in front of our tent: Xander Lopez, with skull smashed in.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone else came out of their tents and saw the bloodied corpse. Brooklyn started hyperventilating. Ian just kept gasping for air. Melissa wasn't breathing at all.

"Oh god… Not another person!" said Collen, panicking.

"I want to get out of this place!" Cried Diana.

Madi was just lying there on the ground. Living. Breathing only slightly, just enough to keep her heart beat steady. She was having a full breakdown. It was too much for her. You could tell there were tears.

"Madi…" I said. She didn't move. We all stared at her, hardly moving, just sobbing.

"Put his body on the pile," said a rather emotionless Wes. A few of them nodded while the rest went back to bed, as if nothing had happened.

________________________________________________

_It's over… _I thought, rather dimly. Everyone was being taken away. Everyone. I had broken down today. Wasn't too pretty.

_I wish Kara was here with me, _I thought, then remembered that she might be dead if she were here. But thank god if I lived through this I'd still have her.

_God, this was scary, _being in the presence of a mass murderer. It was mind-boggling. One of the kids here I had grown up with was trying to kill all of us.

"Madi?" Diana called for me.

"Yes?" I said drearily.

"You need to come see, or rather here this" she said, giggling.

"Oh god." Diana led me out the tent and to tent #5, where I heard various coos and noises that aren't meant for typical human ears. I giggled.

"Who's in there?" I asked, curious.

"Melissa and Collen," she said excitedly.

________________________________________________

A few minutes after the gossip of the century had been spread to everyone, EVERYONE in camp, the students retreated to their tents, except for Paul, who foolishly sat outside drinking.

It was a cherry flavored vodka- something exotic and rather old that had a pungent scent. It was delicious- he had stolen it from his parents.

He sat sipping from the shiny, silvery bottle, so filled with greed, temptation and sweet liquor. He was foolish enough to be there alone. And soon enough, the murderer came from behind with a log. The figure came from behind, and **thump, **the log hit Paul's head, killing him instantly, after shattering his skull completely.

As everything was silent except for the sound of a crickets chirp, a trickle of blood ran from his lips, for the last time.


	9. Author's Note

---NOTE---

This is actually a Harper's Island fanfic. It takes place about 10 years after the events of the murders. You'll find out the relation between a couple of characters and the victims on the island during Chapter 9. Chapter 9 will have a lot of getting to know the characters who are critically undeveloped better. Thanks 


	10. Collapse

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels ---- DEAD

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles ---- DEAD

John Isaac ---- DEAD

Xander Lopez ---- DEAD

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby ---- DEAD

Erin Reihnheart ---- DEAD

Aaron Cox ---- DEAD

Kristy Dane

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee ---- DEAD

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams ---- DEAD

Figg Newton ---- DEAD

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 9- Collapse

The first chirping bird of dawn woke the sleeping beauty Melissa; her first word that morning?

"SHIT!" she yelled, trying desperately to pull on her shirt and jeans at the same time while fixing her hair. You see, Melissa accidentally had fallen asleep in her new boyfriend's tent- normally that wouldn't be too bad, except for the fact that her new best friend had liked him first.

Melissa crept from the tent to find no one in the camp. She quickly went into her tent to find Diana and Brooklyn still asleep. But what was that smell? It was definitely coming from the outside, but she was too tired to find out.

________________________________________________

I woke in my tent alone. Melissa must have left earlier that morning. I was a heavy sleeper so I must have not noticed. I was a solitary person- I really didn't care for people much, but Melissa was different. Ah… Melissa. We were both intellectuals. We had a desire to learn everything there is to learn.

But we had a passion for wine tasting as well. As young kids, we had both been given small amounts of wine from our parents. Any alcohol tasted sweet to me, even if it was a warm beer.

I wanted to go home, to do my favorite things, play poker (I'm a gambler), play chess, read and sleep. But right now I just want to get out of this hellhole.

________________________________________________

I want to go home. I'm not afraid to say it. I hate it here. Who wouldn't hate having your friends killed off by a psychotic serial killer?

Home, in my own bed. My room was so solitary- I loved just watching football every Sunday in there- my favorite team was the Patriots. I buried myself under the covers and for a few hours I was free of the outside world, truly alone like I loved to be. I didn't care for the popularity I had- I'd throw it all away if asked once.

The only thing I loved more than football was math. Weird, I know. Popular kids like me, the amazing Wes Wells, aren't supposed to like math. But it's awesome. I love numbers.

________________________________________________

I sat in my tent thinking with Diana, Madi and Melissa. This was crazy. I want OUT!

I want to go back to my old life. As a dork. Sitting in the library reading any fantasy book I could get my hands on. But although fantasy was my favorite genre, Agatha Christie was my favorite author.

I could learn how to solve this from her clues. Who knew Agatha Christie would come in handy in my real, boring life?

Well, actually my life was far from boring. My brother, Jimmy Mance survived a mass murder on Harper's Island, our old home, 10 years ago. Me and my parents were on vacation at the time. That's when he met his wife Abby- they have a 7 year old daughter, Trish, and a 5 year old son, Charlie. After that incident we left the island and moved here to Portland, Maine, across the country. Jimmy & Abby live in Boston.

Jimmy was only one of four survivors. I guess us Mance's were just plain unlucky. Hopefully I could stay strong and live for him, Abby and the kids, as well as my parents. If only I could see them one more time…

________________________________________________

_My life at home was actually pretty good. I look forward to getting back to it. My black hair was in a pony tail going down to my waste at the moment. My olive skin complimented the style. My blue eyes were pale from stress. And hunger._

_Oh, John… Why did this dude have to decapitate him? I miss him so much already… _

_I had resorted to a knife, and a towel. My wrists swelled from scars. No one had noticed yet. I thought the person who had attacked me was doing me a favor. _

_Life sucks sometimes. But I guess I have to live it._

From the journal of Diana Bates

__________________________________________________

I was a dork. And now looking back, I realize that maybe it wasn't so bad. I was fully prepared to die- but I wasn't going down without a fight. I was decently built- I could take most of the guys here in a fight.

I stayed with my close-knit group of friends back at PHS. That didn't stop my eyes from wandering to the bodies of girls outside the click.

Ah, Kaine. I love Kaine. We will get married someday; I swear it.

But I'm a scientist, and inventor. She's an actress, a drama queen.

Never going to happen. I'm Ian, the nerd. She's Kaine. The princess.

________________________________________________

Depression. It hit me well before this. I keep telling myself _Madi, get a hold of yourself, _but it's too late to get out.

My dad was a hitter. He and my mom never got along too well. She would come out of their bedroom with bruises, the size of baseballs, crying.

Wasn't long until he started hitting me, too. I covered my bruises with make up. I couldn't bring myself to tell a soul; not even Sharon.

That's when I discovered writing and hair dye. I started dying my hair blonde and curling it to make myself feel beautiful. My mother also got me a journal to keep my thoughts recorded in. I developed a passion for writing. I wrote poems, songs and stories.

Then came high school, and with high school I became a cheerleader. And with cheer leading, I became a slut. I would bang almost any guy I could get.

It was hard, battling anorexia. I didn't eat much at all- it made me feel that much prettier.

________________________________________________

A scream shot in the air of the cool evening. The students gathered in the center of their camp. Kristy had screamed- the body of Paul had been discovered.

Dried blood was all over him- there was a huge dent in his head.

"Oh god…" said Danny, throwing up. Paul was one of Danny's few friends.

"I'll do it…" said Collen, hesitantly carrying Paul's body over with the others.

"How many victims does that make…" said a cold, emotionless Kaine, counting on her fingers. "Wow. 10. Half of us. Holy shit."

Brooklyn's eyes grew suddenly wider. Another surprising, pessimistic statistic. Add it to the list. Another to the body count. Another stage of depression, grief, anger and emotion.

________________________________________________

Kristy Dane sat out hours longer than anyone else. Worried was the least you could say to describe her current stage of emotion.

Terrified. Terrified was exactly the word. She had succumbed to grief.

Kristy foolishly stood up and shook herself off. She took a walk down the path into the woods. Creeping footsteps anyone else could have heard were approaching her from behind. They pulled out the revolver and approached.

She had not a second to scream in terror before a shot fired and she choked for a second. The bullet lodged in her gut, she was very well alive, but barely conscious enough to begin to hobble back to the camp, confused and afraid.

The bullet made her cough up blood. Red, scarlet, deep colored blood. She was choking on her own blood now.

The almost dead Kristy had made it back to camp to find Kaine sitting in camp. Kaine shrieked. "OH MY GOD! GET OUT HERE!" she screamed, and everyone gathered around. But it was much too late. Coughing up blood, Kristy pointed around at them, let out a tear, and then **collapsed.**

_That was close, _thought a serial killer in the crowd, expressing worry, but inwardly feeling delighted.

________________________________________________


	11. Roll

_Camping_

Cast Of Characters:

Sharon Daniels ---- DEAD

Diana Bates

Brooklyn Mance

Madi Smith

Wes Wells

Paul Charles ---- DEAD

John Isaac ---- DEAD

Xander Lopez ---- DEAD

Ian Harmon

Mrs. Helen Bartleby ---- DEAD

Erin Reihnheart ---- DEAD

Aaron Cox ---- DEAD

Kristy Dane ---- DEAD

Danny Bates

Marissa Lee ---- DEAD

Kaine Sanderson

Jake Williams ---- DEAD

Figg Newton ---- DEAD

Collen Knight

Melissa Stone

Chapter 10- Roll (The End)

I just stared at the ground, at the corpse of Kristy. Terrified. The gunshot wound in her stomach seemed to be bleeding endlessly as rain washed out the camp. Wes picked up the corpse and put it with the rest.

How many of us were left at this point? Not many. I did a head count. 9.

Nine people. And something told me these murders weren't close to finished.

* * *

I was done with this. I hated his crazy thing called life. Especially when it happened to be as fucked up as mine at the moment.

Ah, my life at home was awesome. I was a child prodigy- I had tons of friends, and loving parents. I was filthy rich, had the best style, the best everything. Except for Ian. I was in love with Ian.

Yeah, me, Kaine Sanderson, loves a nerd. Move the hell on people.

I want to go back to life the way it was, being rich, famous, tons of friends.

Well, maybe not that famous, but as famous as you can get in a small town.

Danny stood outside of the campsite, looking around, sipping from a vodka bottle in a paper bag. He heard something behind him, but was way too drunk to notice.

A murderer snuck up from behind and hit him on the head with a barrel of a gun, and dragged Danny away.

A few hours later, Danny woke up, blindfolded. He couldn't see- his head was throbbing, and he was just sore everywhere.

"Hello…" He managed to say.

"You're awake! Finally!" said Wes, sharpening his over used machete.

"Wes! You're the one doing this?"

"Yes. I killed John because he knew something he shouldn't have. And when I killed him, I just couldn't stop. I killed Erin, Mrs. Bartleby, Figg and Paul. It felt great," Wes said, snickering.

"Who killed the rest?" asked Danny, scared, confused and horrified.

"Well, maybe you'll find out. If I let you live long enough," Wes sighed. He kept endlessly sharpening the machete.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny yelled, trying to break free. Wes kicked him in the stomach.

"Murder. It makes you feel warm inside. You should try sometime," he said laughing hysterically, in a sick, deluded way.

"Ah, Danny. Danny what did you get yourself into this time?" asked a new voice.

"Oh god! Not you too! That means you killed Sharon, Aaron, Jake, Marissa, Xander and Kristy!" shouted Danny, panicking.

"No, I didn't kill Sharon. Jake did. Then I killed Jake. He was thinking of confessing."

Wes and the other murderer looked at each other and laughed.

"He knows too much," said Wes. He took the perfectly sharpened machete and got into a golfing stance. Wes took a good whack.

The murderers watched Danny's head **roll** down the hill.

"Something's not right," I said, turning to Melissa. Brooklyn, Melissa, Diana and I went outside, to find Wes standing there menacingly with a machete.

"RUN!" I yelled, and we split up.

"What about Collen, Kaine and Ian!" Melissa yelled, close behind me.

"I don't know!" I screamed back, and we took off into the forest, Wes hot on our tails.

Brooklyn and Diana were obviously running a different direction, I hadn't seen them since I had shouted.

I wondered where Kaine, Collen, and Ian were, but I didn't have time to wander far, because Wes lunged. He grabbed my ankle and I screamed and Melissa screamed.

I looked over to see Melissa with blood spurting from her ankle- he had stabbed her. He dragged us closer.

"Any final words?" asked Wes as I cringed backwards. "Madi, Madi. Don't run."

I glared horrified. "Final words- Fuck you!" I said, and Melissa nodded.

"No need for those," I heard someone say.

"IAN!" we yelled, and then he swiftly ran up and stabbed Wes in the back of the neck, sending blood shooting everywhere. We watched Wes's blood **roll **down the hill. "Where are Brooklyn, Kaine, Collen and Diana?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's head back to camp. Here, Melissa," he said, and he picked her up after wrapping his shirt around her wound.

We walked safely for the first time back to camp, and when we got about 30 yards away we heard screams.

"Back off!" I heard Kaine yell.

Then silence.

I ran full speed, and grabbed Ian's knife from him. I walked in to find Kaine and Brooklyn trying to double team Collen, who was obviously trying to kill them.

"C-Collen…" Said Melissa, holding back tears.

"It's all for… YOU!" he said lunging at Kaine, and missing by an inch.

"Damn you! You cut my top!" she yelled, and went on trying to stab him. Diana came from behind Collen.

But he saw it coming. He turned around quickly, only long enough to plunge his machete into the stomach of the unsuspecting Diana. I ran over to her. She spit out blood, and just stood there, gasping for air. But nothing was coming in. She was choking on her own blood.

I cradled Diana in my arms, her final moments on Earth. I watched a tear **roll** down her face, a bloody tear.

Then Diana's pulse faded, and she closed her eyes one last time.

I took her knife and I swung it like an axe, taking Collen's head right off, as it flung across the campsite.

2 days later, after tons of bonding, and getting to know each other, finally at peace, the five survivors, Madi, Kaine, Ian, Brooklyn and Melissa were rescued from the woods.

The story of high school students being serial killers got international attention, and of course, the survivors were sent all around the country for interviews.

Hundreds of memorials were built, and the event became known as the PHS field trip massacre.

PHS was eventually repopulated with students from surrounding areas- the districting had to be changed.

All of the five survivors graduated, Melissa as valedictorian. She went on to the Ivy League, while the others went to decent colleges, except for Kaine, who married Ian right out of high school.

Now, after 10 years, Kaine and Ian are married with two kids- he's a talk show host.

Brooklyn became a teacher, and married a decent man, and moved far away to Florida. Her daughter has never been on a field trip.

Madi got her father arrested, and has been reunited with her mother. Madi is a journalist for the New York Times, and is married to the editor, with whom she's expecting a child.

Melissa married someone else named Collen, and moved to Cleveland, after graduating from Harvard University, majoring in literature.

She went on to write a best selling account of her experience as a survivor of the massacre. It's called Camping- A Murder Mystery, and is meant to be a whodunit, horror story.

The true account of what happened during the PHS field trip.

* * *

I really hope everyone liked my first completed story. I am a REVIEW WHORE! Please write lots of reviews... I appreciate them! And also, read and REVIEW my other new story, Bloody Snow- it's also a one-by-one type story, except this one is a wedding in Alaska.


End file.
